


Let's Trade. A Cat for a Heart?

by NeroIris



Series: Minewt AUs [15]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: But Minho's smitten at first sight of course, M/M, they're strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeroIris/pseuds/NeroIris
Summary: Minho had his heart set on THIS cat, and now some stranger wanted to come and take it from him? Over his dead body.





	Let's Trade. A Cat for a Heart?

Minho was furious. No, furious was an understatement. He was irate. He was _enraged_. This had already been the worst week of his entire life and then some _jerk_ went and stole his cat. Ok, well it wasn’t exactly his cat yet, but it was going to be his cat until this jackass went and adopted him first.

“Stall him,” Minho pleaded to Thomas on the phone. He’d sent his friend to the cat shelter ahead of him to adopt the goddamn cat, but not soon enough apparently.

“I _can’t_ ,” Thomas hissed back. “He’s literally holding the cat as we speak.”

“You mean _my_ cat?”

“Not if you don’t get here soon.”

Minho huffed in frustration, sending the red light a death glare. “I’m two minutes away. Just stall him!”

“How?”

“I don’t know,” Minho responded, exasperated. The light (finally) turned green and he stomped on the gas pedal. “Just jump on him or something.”

Thomas yelped in response, “I can’t do that!”

“Fine, fine. I’m pulling in now. Just don’t let him leave with the cat!” He ended the call feeling more frustrated than before. As soon as he parked he jumped out, barely paying attention to whether or not he locked it.

“Where’s my cat?” He demanded as soon as he entered the small shelter. A few people turned to give him odd looks. He swore he heard one man mutter ‘why else would you be here, dumbass?’ He scanned the room to find Thomas, who was hesitantly trying to talk to some dauntingly tall blonde.

Minho stormed up to the two and tapped the tall stranger on the shoulder. “Um, hello?”

The man turned around, surprise etched on his (surprisingly handsome) face. He offered Minho a warm smile, brushing his sandy locks out of his eyes. “Hi?”

Minho tore his eyes away from the blonde’s inviting lips and to the orange ball of fur he held. Damn this beautiful stranger and how perfect he looked with _Minho’s_ cat. With that, he shook himself back to the present problem. “That’s my cat.”

Thomas elbowed him sharply in the gut, making him backtrack. “Sorry, that’s the cat I was trying to adopt.”

Newt looked down at the kitten in his arms in surprise. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize.”

Minho groaned internally. This guy’s British too? The universe was really trying to screw him over today. It could have at least given him a fighting chance. “I’m sorry,” he said before he could stop himself.

“No worries, he’s yours.” The blonde handed the kitten over, not seeming the least bit upset about Minho barging in and demanding that he hand over his cat. “I’m Newt by the way.”

“Minho,” he responded hesitantly, unnerved by this guy’s kindness. He scratched the tabby’s ears as he said, “Thank you.”

Newt shrugged, “I could tell how much you loved him.”

Minho gave him another thankful smile before turning to leave, Thomas on his heels. However, a tap on his shoulder stops him.

“I should have clarified,” the blonde said. “He’s yours on one condition.”

“Yeah?” Minho asked, eyebrow cocked in suspicion. Newt hadn’t seemed like the manipulative sort of person, but the entire ordeal did seem a little _too_ easy. “What’s that?”

“You go on a date with me. After all, I’m going to want to see this little furrball again,” Newt replied casually, nodding at the sleeping kitten in Minho’s arms.

“I- what?”

Newt shook his head, his sandy locks falling in his eyes. “Forget it. That was stupid of me.”

“No, you just caught me off guard. I’d love that.” He dug into his pocket with his free arm, trying to find his phone. After an embarrassingly long time searching, he was able to pull it out and hand it to the other man. “You can put in your number, if you’d like.”

Newt took it with a smile, “Great, thanks!” He did so quickly and handed it back to Minho, his beautiful smile never wavering. “I’ll text you later?”

“Perfect. I’ll, uh, respond?” He might be the world’s worst flirter. Maybe the worst flirter in history. Even Thomas wore a disappointed expression, and that said something coming from someone known as being chronically single.

Newt, luckily, didn’t seem to mind. “I hope you do. Now I gotta go find another kitten or my girlfriend’s not going to be happy.”

Minho was sure his eyes fell out of their sockets. Newt appeased him before his nose decided to fall off too, “I’m kidding! I’ll see you later, yeah?”

Minho nodded dumbly, incredibly confused yet the happiest he’d been all week.

“Dude, you’re so screwed,” Thomas said, pulling him out of his thoughts. For once in his life, Minho didn’t argue.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little Minewt drabble! You can send messages/prompts either here or to my tumblr: becarefuldontdienewt! Thanks for reading!


End file.
